


A Spanking for Christmas (Well Almost)

by TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mostly Porn (With a Little Plot), NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt
Summary: Arthur's work kept him away for the holidays.His absence was difficult especially with everyone celebrating.But he was coming home and his return was going to be special.(I was given this title by someone and I knew I had to write something to go with it. The lesson here, you never know when you might be talking to a fic writer.)
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The holidays were over; their blur fading as the New Year stretched on. I’d spent the time with family and friends, but my heart and thoughts wandered. Phantom touches burned my skin; echoes of intimate promises rang in my ears.

There was a longing I couldn’t satisfy, because he wasn’t there. 

Business had taken him away. I didn’t ask questions; he wouldn’t answer anyway. There was danger involved, I’d guessed that much. Though he assured me his risks were minimal, it was hard to tell if that was due to ego or skill.

Whenever he left, I was only ever sure of two things. Firstly, I wouldn’t hear from him until his business was completed. Secondly, he would return to me as soon as he could.

He craved me, or perhaps he craved us. The way we fit together; how we understood each other. He was my safe space and I suspected that I was his. 

When he’d first introduced himself, it was clear he intended for our relationship to be different.

“Good evening…” He’d offered his hand, intending to shake mine; or so I thought. “Some might tell you my name is Ketch, but I’d prefer you call me Arthur.” I had been inching my hand forward, but he snatched it, spinning it quickly before placing a gentle kiss on my skin. I’d giggled at the gesture. 

Since that night, each time his name passed my lips I would see his smile grow a little wider. 

Knowing I’d see that smile soon made my heart jump. Finally, after this extended absence, made harder by the cheer of those around me, Arthur was returning. We might have missed Christmas, but I’d planned a celebration for his return.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard him arrive. He was a master of stealth in many situations, but this seemed to be where his guard fell. The car door was slammed, keys turned in the lock too hastily.

Arthur called out to me, but I stayed quiet. I wanted him to wonder where I was. Maybe even grow a little anxious as he searched the house. It wouldn’t be long before he’d make his way down the hall; his favourite scents drifting through the air as he neared the door. The tease of candlelight giving him a hint of what he’d find on the other side.

When the door finally slipped from the frame, I took a deep breath. I was surprised by my nerves; I knew every inch of Arthur, just as he knew me. But this was new, offering myself like this; I wasn’t sure of his reaction. 

His eyes were blazing when he stepped into the room; head turning quickly as he took in the scene before him.

“Luv…” The word was strained, an appreciative but muted response. 

“Welcome home Arthur.” I smiled innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is quite a surprise.” He pulled at his tie loosening the knot before moving to his jacket. He flung the garment over a chair and walked towards me.   
“Do explain Luv, what is all this? He spread his arms wide taking in the room. 

“You missed Christmas so I thought we could celebrate tonight.” I’d been kneeling on the bed, but I worked my way towards him as I spoke. We met in the center of the room; his eyes drawn to what I held in my hands. 

“What is that you have?” Arthur reached forward, snatching the item away before I could react. 

I watched him turn the leather over; testing the weight and balance. His mouth opened a little when he saw his initials. Small gold letters adorned the strip of leather at the end; another surprise. I didn’t need to explain what he held, but I offered a cheeky reply.

“Part of your present.” I bit my lip waiting for his reply.

“Part? That implies there’s more.” Arthur raised his eyebrow locking his eyes with mine.

“Well yes, I’m the rest of your present.” I tried to reach for the whip, but he moved it away. 

Arthur hummed quietly before he spoke, “What makes you think I’d want these presents?” His eyebrow remained lifted and he smiled. This wasn’t a dismissal; he was taunting me.

“Because I know you Arthur.” There was lust in my voice. He laughed a little but watched me closely.   
“I know what you want. What you need.” I ran my fingers down his arms, letting my hands drape over his. “I know the heat that’s invaded your body because it’s been a little too long. I know it because it burns through me.”

His eyes closed briefly as he processed me words. When they opened, he scanned my curves; noting how the lace of my chemise revealed hints of skin. I jumped when he used the whip to trace a line back up my body. 

“Such a beautiful gift, I would never be able to resist you.” As he spoke Arthur draped his arms around me. Holding the whip at my back, he used it to pull me to him.


	4. Chapter 4

My cheek was pressed to his chest; the sound of his heart growing louder as the seconds passed. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I left my hands on his shoulders. If I was going to submit to him; I needed to give up control and wait. 

“Tell me Luv, did you intend for me to use this gift tonight?” He ran the whip over my spine while he was talking. 

“Yes.” I couldn’t offer anything else. Pressed against Arthur after so long apart, my senses were overwhelmed. Words and reasoning deserted me. 

“Still there are so many things you don’t know.” One of his hands moved to my chin; he pressed lightly until my head titled. My eyes rising to meet his.   
“For instance, this wonderfully naughty gift happens to be a favourite toy of mine. Not in the way you might expect, no not at all. Arthur moved the whip between us, trailing the leather against my thighs. 

I should have been more curious, listened more intently to his disclosures. But my head was spinning. My skin burned under Arthur’s attention.

“Sometimes Luv, I get swept away. My desires grow dark, almost dangerous.” Arthur dipped his head; I expected his lips to meet mine, but he brushed passed them. Rough kisses covered my shoulder until material interrupted Arthur’s path. He swept the strap aside, laughing when it returned as he lifted my arm. 

I watched the whip travel into the air along my skin. He used the end to ensure my fingers were stretched wide before flicking it sharply against my palm. My body jerked, though I realised the reaction was born from surprise, not pain.

Arthur smiled knowingly, before flicking his wrist again. A sharp inhale was my only response. 

“I’m not sure you know what you may be inviting.” He moved the whip, placing his lips at the centre of my hand.   
“From the moment I saw my initials I’ve wondered if they would imprint your skin. If I could see you branded, undeniably mine.” His eyes scanned my body as he drew back. 

“I’m a big girl Arthur, I know more than you think.” I stared at him, hoping his hands would find my skin again quickly. 

“That remains to be seen Luv. You’re right it has been too long; my control is tenuous as best. I will have you, but first I need to know what you want. What are you offering me?”

“I’m offering you my control and my power. The night is yours; I am yours.” I closed the distance between us as I spoke.   
“I want you, unchecked, dominant. Overwhelming me, until I lose myself in you.”

When I stood in front of him, I reached my hand to his cheek. My fingers moved over the skin as an act of reassurance.   
“I know you Arthur, even the parts you’ve tried to hide. I trust you.” My hand stopped moving as I rose onto my toes. I left a chaste kiss on Arthur’s lips stepping back; hoping that he would give me everything I wanted. 

“You are mine Luv, tonight I’ll remind you of what that means.” His tongue slid across his lips before he continued. “Now,” He circled me, “As much as I appreciate the effort, I prefer a different view. Strip!” 

There was no mistaking the commend. Arthur faced me; his eyes hungry. 

Being the subject of his gaze was thrilling. I could feel fire spreading over my skin.

On another night I might have drawn my striptease out, made Arthur wait. But tonight, I was here to please him. My fingers pushed the straps of my cami off my shoulders. After freeing my arms, I watched the material fall to floor.

I stepped closer to Arthur as I slipped my fingers under the band of my knickers. 

“Stop.” Arthur brought the whip down gently on my hand. “I think we’ll leave those for a while.” There was a glint in his eye.

“Why don’t you take a seat.” He gestured toward the chair near the desk. “Face me, hands on your thighs and Luv, keep your legs open.”


	5. Chapter 5

The few steps I took felt like a marathon. Anticipation alone was sending my heart racing. When I reached the chair, I spun on my toes, accentuating my curves as I turned. I followed Arthur’s instructions as I sat down; exposing myself as he’d asked. Vulnerability and desire mixed; the effect almost addictive. 

For the longest time Arthur didn’t move. He kept his distance, watching me; planning his seduction. His moves calculated expertly.

When he finally crossed the gap, I was surprised to see him disappear behind me. I tried to brace for his touch or the feel of leather, but nothing happened.

“I look forward to hearing you scream my name tonight.” Arthur’s voice was a shock and the words sent a shiver through my body.  
“Are you ready for me now Luv? Is that why your hands are clenched? Why your eyes are closed?” I should have known he’d be watching me, gauging my reactions. 

“You know the effect you have Arthur.” I opened my eyes hoping to see his green eyes close to mine. But I found only empty space as he drifted behind me again.

“Perhaps I do, but you should explain Luv. I’d hate to misunderstand you.” The chair moved slightly, I guessed Arthur was leaning on it.   
“Right now, what are you feeling?” Soft leather tickled my shoulder, seeming to turn in a circle as Arthur moved in front of me. 

“Exhilarated, worshipped, wanted. You could tease me all night and I’d ask for more. But then, as much fun as this is, I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast, until the world blurs and everything else fades.” My nails pressed into my palms as I spoke; Arthur continued brushing my skin with the whip. 

When he let it rest on my nipple, I bit back a moan. From there he traced a slow line down my body; dipping to the inside of my leg and over my thigh. He continued lower before following the same path up the other leg. My hips rolled slightly as the whip neared the apex of my thighs. Searching for any stimulation to satisfy the ache Arthur was creating. 

“Arthur…” His name was barely a whisper from me; a soft plea for more. 

“Patience Luv.” A soft chuckle followed. “I think it’s time for something a little different. Turn around, legs on either side of the chair.” 

Each command he issued sent me higher. I moved faster this time eager to discover his plans.

“Trust me Luv.” Arthur whispered close to my ear; the words meant as a question and reassurance.

I nodded quickly, his hands gripping me roughly in response. He used his hold to pull my hips back. When he was satisfied, my ass barely touched the seat; my body draped lightly on the back of the chair. 

I knew what he planned when I felt the whip trail my back. The action meant to prepare and warn me. When the leather left me skin, I took a deep breath, letting my muscles tense in anticipation. 

The connection was lighter than I expected. My skin blazed beneath my knickers; it wasn’t painful though. Ripples of pleasure spread through my body and I found myself craving the next slap. 

Arthur carefully repeated the pattern a few more times; letting the whip trace my back before the leather would strike my ass. Each blow was more forceful, the final one driving me forward in the seat.

“Stand.” It took me a few seconds to register that Arthur had spoken. My breathing was uneven and shallow. My senses dulled as though I was drunk.

I tried to comply, but my legs were unsteady. Arthur grabbed my hips again, this time his hold was supportive. With his help I moved away from the chair, slowly finding my footing in the process. 

When I was steady Arthur spun me. Seeing him so close after the heady moments in the chair almost sent me reeling. There was something in his eyes I’d never seen before; I couldn’t quite place it. It might have been adoration or awe, but lust and my own bliss clouded my vision. 

“Luv.” One word could mean so much when he said it. I knew this time he was checking in, making sure I was okay. To answer, I locked my arms around his shoulders and drew our bodies together. 

I didn’t realise my eyes had dropped until Arthur spoke. 

“Look at me.” I raised my eyes waiting for another command.   
Arthur moved quickly, bringing our lips together in a heated kiss. I melted against him; it was what we both needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Wrapped in the comfort of Arthur’s arms I could feel my desire building. His fingers explored my skin; massaging some areas, barely touching spots he knew would tickle. All while I held him close, not wanting the touches to end.

Distracted by his caress I didn’t realise what he was planning until he grabbed my ass.

I knew there was heat in his hands, I’d felt it as he moved over my skin. But they were cool against me now; unable to match the burn the whip had created. 

My nails clawed at his shirt; I wanted his skin beneath them instead. I pulled back from our kiss, just enough to nip his lip. He retaliated by spanking me lightly before sliding his hands under my knickers. The material was flicked away, resting on my thighs. 

Arthur was careful with his touches. They were hard enough to remind me of the whip’s effects. My skin prickled and stung, not quite ready for his hands.  
And he was gentle, leaving every sensation hovering between pleasure and pain. It was an intoxicating mix.

Every so often his hands would move away from my ass, drifting over my sides in large circles. Or dropping lower to skim my thighs, then flicking my knickers as they rose back over my curves. He knew what he was doing; stretching the material out so it sent jolts over my body when he let it go. 

I gave up trying to stifle the noises Arthur was drawing from me. He knew how to please me and tease me; he loved to draw out our time together. It was no surprise that I was growing frustrated. I could feel him pressed against me; the hard line in his pants torturously out of reach. I needed him naked, hovering over me. 

My hands left his shoulders, skimming his body until they found his waistband. I wanted to tear his pants, shed the material quickly. But I contained my desire, moving my fingers to his zipper instead. Arthur’s hands locked around mine, quickly moving them to my sides. 

“I’m sure we discussed patience already Luv.” He let go of my hands, holding my waist. “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I suppose there’s only one thing to do.” His grin was almost wicked as he bent down, touching one knee to the floor and then the other until he was kneeling. Arthur grabbed my knickers roughly pulling them down my legs. He helped me step from them, smiling again when the material was gone. 

“No touching Luv.” He winked before dropping his head. The first of many kisses landing on my calf.

Arthur…” I couldn’t do it; I knew this would be too much for me. I wanted to explain but he cut me off. 

“No touching!!” His eyes were stern, his intention clear. I wasn’t to argue, only obey. 

His kisses were soft and feathery. He moved across both legs, inching higher. 

I let my arms hang loosely at my sides as tension spread through my body. My breathing was uneven, speeding up as Arthur’s kisses reached my thighs. I wanted to curl my fingers into his hair. It was easy to imagine pulling It until his mouth was where I needed it most. Instead my nails pressed into my palms. When that didn’t work, I dragged them over my stomach and sides. 

Arthur held the back of my thighs as he approached their centre. With his lips on my skin he looked up towards me. Keeping his eyes locked on mine he turned his head, leaving his lips hovering inches from me. Then he smiled, his hand patting my ass as he drew back further. I watched shocked as he returned to standing, leaving my body aching for his touch. 

“Oh Luv, it was never going to be that easy.” Clearly, he sensed my disappointment. “Arms please.”

I wanted to be angry, to storm from the room. I couldn’t though. I’d told Arthur to be dominant, to overwhelm me; I’d invited this torture.

As soon as my arms were in the air Arthur grabbed them. He pulled a little, moving me across the room.  
“Sit.” He nodded to the bed. 

I watched him intently, trying to anticipate his next move. He let go of my hands, But I didn’t lower them; hesitant to move without a command. 

Slipping his tie off, he worked quickly to undo the knot. I had an idea of his plan then; my thoughts confirmed when he lay the material over my wrists.

“Hopefully the silk will help to minimise any marks but try not to pull.” He wound the material a few times until he was happy with the bond.

“Lie back, head on the pillows.” I followed his direction though it took me a few seconds to shuffle into position. Moving up the bed, Arthur grabbed the loose material at my wrists using it to pull my arms over my head. It was a minute before he spoke again. 

“Can you move your arms down.” He watched as I flexed my arms trying to lift them and pull on the tie. I shook my head. Realising I was sufficiently restrained he smiled.

“Now your hands can’t get you in trouble, I’d hate for you to slip again Luv.” He kissed both of my arms just below the tie.

“Need you!” Arthur chuckled, delighted by my plea. 

“Of course, you do. But I wonder is it really me or release you long for now?” He left the bed as he spoke.

“You, always and only you.” My words were breathy, catching as I watched him cross the room. He stopped briefly before returning to my side. The whip was in his hands again; I closed my eyes imagining what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

“I do like the sound of that “only me"." When the leather traced my arms, I opened my eyes. 

“I’m also very fond of some other sounds Luv.” Arthur ran the whip down my side before snapping it onto my breast. “Yes, just like that.” He almost growled in response to the low moan I made. When he brought the whip down again, my other breast his focus, I whispered his name.

The bed creaked a little as I pulled on the tie. There was no fighting the desire to touch him, to draw him to me. In that moment I was glad I was bound. 

“So many dirty things I could do; that I want to do.” He smiled, “Did you realise how depraved my needs were Luv? Is that why you offered yourself like this tonight?” Arthur was brushing the whip over my skin; careful to cover every inch. I watched as he angled it down, my muscles coiling when it dipped lower. But Arthur halted his hands before the leather found my skin. 

“Trust me Luv.” It was a reminder, said with authority. “I won’t cross any lines, not tonight anyway.” Arthur dropped the whip, his hands running along my skin instead. 

“It’s true there are so many things I want to do, things I know you’d enjoy.” He smiled when my body rose to meet his touches.  
“But those things take time, preparation. A level of control I can’t rely on tonight.” His fingers pressed between my thighs until I shifted, creating more space.

“You see Luv, you’ve been so willing, so giving. All I can think about is making you scream; if I don’t show restraint things might get confusing.”

It was another opportunity to learn, to discover more about him. But I couldn’t concentrate. I wondered if Arthur was deliberate in his choice to open up when he had me distracted.

His touches grew insistent, fingers teasing me. Sometimes he would sweep over me, the lack of contact making me cry out for him. Then I’d find his hand pressed against me as his fingers explored further.

Arthur leant into me, his lips landing on my cheek softly. He moved over my skin until he could whisper to me.  
“I know you’re holding back.” He was right. I could feel my orgasm building, but I was trying to stall; to keep his hands on me.

“Give in to me Luv, I’ll only have you after you give me this.” His touches would have been enough; I could only resist them for so long. His words added another level to the high I was racing toward.

“You’ve given me your pain, now give me your pleasure.” Arthur nipped my neck then soothed the skin with kisses. I couldn’t refuse him now; falling over the edge was far too easy. 

The waves of my climax ran over my body as I repeated Arthur’s name. I lost myself in the moment, only aware of his lips on my skin, his touch and his whispers. 

As the peak of my orgasm faded, I watched Arthur. He drew his hand away slowly, happy to send small shocks through my body as he did. Looking serious he moved from the bed again.

When Arthur began to strip my tongue drifted over my lips. I wanted my hands on him, working his belt free. I pulled at my restraints, humming quietly when they held.

Working on the buttons of his shirt, he slipped them purposefully through each hole. His eyes scanned my body, watching my reactions. My arms strained and flexed; he’d told me not to pull too much, but I couldn’t help myself. Desire and frustration fuelled my movements. I twisted my body towards Arthur; my legs pressed together creating the friction I needed.

He was taking his time, torturing me. Despite the rush I’d had only moments before, the sight of his skin, bare and inviting, set my body on fire again.

Arthur watched on, still pushing buttons open, until I called his name. His demeanour changed quickly. The smile I knew replaced by a wicked grin; his shoulders tense. His face masked by lust and hunger. 

“No more waiting Luv, when you say my name like that…” He trailed off as he climbed onto the bed. 

His hands grabbed my ankles roughly before he shifted my legs and settled between them. His pants still hung on his hips; though he’d unclasped them the zip remained secure. As Arthur got closer to me, he worked them open quickly. I was eager to satisfy him as he hovered over me.

He kissed me softly while he worked his cock free. I waited to feel him press against me; to feel the familiarity of our bodies joining slowly. But Arthur had other ideas.

The pace he set was rough, sharp and fast. He slammed his hips forward, pulling back only to slam forward again. There was no time to adjust. Knowing he was finding satisfaction in my body, in the way I accepted his need, excited me. I found myself wondering if this was Arthur losing control; immersing himself in pleasure. Something told me this was only a small glimpse, that restraint still had a hold on him. 

Although he wasn’t naked, my need for his skin on mine was satisfied. Every so often his movements shifted his shirt and I’d feel the connection. 

When his hips stuttered for the first time, I lifted my legs, locking them around his waist. I wanted to support him and spur him on. To tell him I was close too. 

Arthur dropped his head trying to conceal the grunts he was making. My shoulders were burning when he locked his hands around them. Like the sting of the whip the pain blurred, overridden by the pleasure I felt. His fingers would leave bruises; I knew they wouldn’t be my only memory of the night. 

I felt Arthur’s breathing increase as he neared his release. His thrusts were deeper though not as sharp. I could see the tension rolling through his body; his muscles anticipating his orgasm. 

“Arthur, look at me.” I wasn’t in control, but I hoped he’d grant this request. I needed to see his face, to see the ecstasy I knew would paint his features. 

Raising his head slowly, his eyes found mine as his hips stuttered again. They were glazed, lust and power hidden by bliss. Seeing him overcome, knowing I was the reason, was enough to trigger my second orgasm. 

“Luv…beautiful.” Arthur’s words were muffled, lost in both our cries as he came.

His hands felt like vices squeezing my shoulders as he rode out his climax. I was sure my legs felt the same around his waist. I was reluctant to let him go, my need for him never really sated. 

As the pleasure subsided the tension in my muscles faded to fatigue. My arms relaxed into the restraints. Despite me desire to keep Arthur close my legs slid from his body.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few minutes our breathing slowed. Arthur released his hands, kissing my skin when he noticed the bruises that were already forming.

“Do they hurt Luv?” He seemed worried he’d gone too far.

“Not at all.” I tilted my head gesturing towards the tie, “But I’d be ever so grateful if you could untie me.”

“Of course.” Arthur nodded, carefully moving his body away from mine. He freed my hands easily, rubbing the skin while he unwound the tie.

With my hands free I took the opportunity to run my fingers inside his shirt. The sensation was almost foreign as I adjusted to the full experience of touching him again.

“You’re making me wonder why I restrained you.” Arthur laughed, “Your touch is like a drug for me.” 

“Does that mean you won’t do it again?” I raised me eyebrow, pouting as I looked at him.

“I’ll do anything you want me to Luv, and more.” He leant in, a hard kiss emphasising the response.   
“I did enjoy having you at my disposal; I know you enjoyed it too.” I nodded; Arthur was right the rush of the night was unmatched.

“I want more next time, so much more.” My hands moved from his chest, brushing his cheeks before my fingers twisted into his hair.

“We’re going to have fun Luv, all kinds of fun.” His lips brushed mine again, but I pulled him back. He hissed a little and I smiled.

“I thought you liked pain Arthur.” My cheeky quip was met with hard hands gripping my face. 

“Only when I can control it.” He paused then staring into my eyes. “Though you might convince me to give up control one day.” His cheeks flushed, as though he was embarrassed by the admission. 

“Anything for you, always and only for you.” I kissed him, soft and slow; wondering if either of us would ever let go.


End file.
